dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Il risveglio dei Sayan
の サイヤ めざめる！ |RomName = Uchūichi no Kyōsenshi Saiyajin Mezameru! |Serie = |Saga = Saga dei Saiyan |Episodio numero = 11 |Capitoli corrispondenti = Episodio filler |Data di uscita giapponese = 12 luglio 1989 |Data di uscita italiana = Anno 2000 |Episodio precedente = Il primo combattimento di Gohan |Episodio successivo = Tensing si riunisce al gruppo }} の サイヤ めざめる！|Uchūichi no Kyōsenshi Saiyajin Mezameru!}} è l'undicesimo episodio di Dragon Ball Z e della Saga dei Saiyan. È un episodio Filler. È stato pubblicato in Giappone il 12 luglio 1989 e in Italia nel 2000. Trama Son Gohan continua il suo allenamento, sopravvivendo e diventando più forte; il dinosauro carnivoro viene è rimasto senza coda dato che Gohan gliel'ha tagliata un po' per volta per cucinarla e mangiarsela. Nello spazio, Vegeta e Nappa, diretti verso la Terra, decidono di fare una breve deviazione su un pianeta chiamato Arlia per distarsi e fare un po' di movimento prima della Terra. Nappa è deluso dal pianeta sterile, rossastro e desolato, ma poi due abitanti del pianeta appaiono cavalcando giganteschi destrieri simili a millepiedi. Quando i due Saiyan si rifiutano di collaborare, gli Arliani li attaccano con fasci di energia dalle loro bocche, sicuri di averli uccisi. Sono scioccati vedendoli ancora vivi e senza graffi. Nappa si muove per vendicarsi dei loro aggressori, ma Vegeta gli dice di trattenersi per ora e di arrendersi per stare al loro gioco, in modo che possano essere presi come prigionieri e divertirsi un po' con i loro rapitori. I Saiyan vengono portati in una grande fortezza in rovina e messi nella prigione. Il loro compagno di cella è un arliano di nome Atla, che spiega loro l'attuale stato desolato del pianeta. Apparentemente Arlia fu conquistata dal malvagio Re Moai, che tra l'altro prese la sposa di Atla, Lemlia, lontano da lui il giorno in cui dovevano sposarsi e fece imprigionare Atla. Tuttavia, i due sono riusciti entrambi a tenere i braccialetti d'oro da sposa scambiati come regali. Altrove nella fortezza, il Re Moai sta guardando due delle sue guardie, Lesoy e Greger, combattere un duello in un'arena. Questo è apparentemente un evento regolare. Invita Lemlia a venire a guardare la lotta con lui. Lei rifiuta educatamente. Infastidito e notando che indossa ancora il braccialetto d'oro che Atla le ha regalato, Moai ricorda che ora è la sua regina e che ha dimenticato il suo passato. Lei risponde che il suo amore per il suo sposo imprigionato non cambierà mai. Proprio in quel momento, Lesoy vince il duello pugnalando Greger nell'addome. Il re lo dichiara il nuovo campione e ordina al perdente, Greger, di essere messo nella "fossa". Due guardie catturano Greger e lo trascinano su una porzione rialzata del pavimento. Si preme un pulsante e il pavimento si apre, facendo cadere il combattente sconfitto in un'anticamera cavernosa situata sotto l'arena. Mentre supplica di essere rilasciato, qualcosa di gigantesco emerge dall'ombra dietro di lui. Vedendolo, un Greger terrorizzato lo chiama Yetti e lo supplica di stargli lontano. Il re, sempre con Lemlia nell'arena, si lamenta della "noia reale", spingendo una guardia a informarlo della recente cattura degli "alieni". Il re Moai sembra interessato e ordina ad alcune guardie mandate nel sotterraneo per loro. Tuttavia Vegeta e Nappa si sono già fatti strada e si avvicinano ai gradini che portano al trono del re e della regina. Quando gli è stato detto che hanno ucciso alcuni dei suoi uomini mentre fuggivano, Moai è arrabbiato. Nappa insulta irriverentemente il re, che è improvvisamente colpito da "quello dalla testa lucente", e decide di vedere come si schiererà contro il nuovo campione di combattimento nell'arena, Lesoy. Si lamenta tristemente che "il piccolo" (Vegeta) non assomigli molto a un guerriero. Lesoy si fa avanti e si muove per attaccare i Saiyan. Prima di raggiungerli, Vegeta solleva un dito e lancia un raggio da esso, che decapita l'Arliano. Il re Moai è scioccato. I Saiyan sono ulteriormente indifferenti e desiderano combattere tutti i guerrieri del Re, e così Moai convoca tutti i suoi uomini che circondano i Saiyan con le spade sguainate. Supplica che non possano sconfiggere i suoi combattenti d'élite, ma poi Nappa inizia a ridere mentre scaglia un potente attacco. Gli Arliani guardano con crescente allarme e poi, con un urlo, Nappa alza due dita e tutte le guardie del re si disintegrano in un lampo luminoso che scuote l'intera fortezza. Moai, aggrappandosi al suo trono per stabilizzarsi (Lemlia fa lo stesso al suo fianco), urla che Yetti venga rilasciato. La sezione del pavimento che copre "la fossa" è aperta e la cosa che ha mangiato Greger prima si alza in vista su una piattaforma idraulica. Yetti viene finalmente rivelato come un Arliano esattamente come gli altri, alto più di quindici metri e incapace di parlare. Vegeta e Nappa sembrano eccitati, mentre un indignato Moai ordina a Yetti di ucciderli. Il gigantesco e cannibale Arliano inizia un lungo e alla fine infruttuoso tentativo di uccidere i due Saiyan, colpendoli con le sue massicce mani e lanciando raggi oculari. Con crescente sgomento di Moai, Yetti sta facendo più danni alla sua arena di uno dei Saiyan. Yetti lancia un pugno a Nappa che è in piedi per terra. Nappa prende la sua mano, fermando il pugno, e i due lottano l'uno contro l'altro. Il calvo Saiyan alla fine vince strappando una delle dita di Yetti e poi schiva mentre Yetti tenta di afferrarlo con entrambe le mani a coppa. Stanco di scherzare, Nappa lancia un Bomber DX contro il fiammeggiante Arliano, distruggendolo completamente. Terrorizzato ora che il suo più grande e migliore combattente è stato facilmente ucciso, Moai tenta di fuggire, nascondendosi dietro il suo trono. Disgustato dalla codardia del re, Vegeta gli lancia una grandine di detriti. Una roccia tagliente trafigge il busto di Moai, quindi la metà superiore del suo trono si spezza e gli schiaccia il collo, bloccando il suo corpo morto contro il braccio del trono. Nel frattempo, scopriamo che dopo essere fuggiti dal sotterraneo, Vegeta e Nappa non hanno ucciso Atla, che si precipita nell'arena, avendo sentito i suoni della battaglia durante la sua ricerca di Lemlia. È scioccato nel trovare Re Moai morto e tutte le sue guardie non si trovano da nessuna parte. Rendendosi conto che i Saiyan hanno liberato il loro popolo, Atla li saluta come eroi. Vegeta lo ignora e usa il suo scouter per chiamare a sé gli Attack Ball. Salgono e volano via anche se Atla sta ancora esultando per la morte del re. Tuttavia è distratto quando si gira e vede Lemlia, sopravvissuta alla battaglia. Ora vediamo che ha un paio di bellissime ali di farfalla. Nello spazio, Vegeta e Nappa escono dalle loro navicelle e guardano in basso verso Arlia. Nappa commenta il modo in cui Atla ha detto di essere i loro eroi e Vegeta, trovando il pianeta fastidioso, spara il suo Galick Cannon che distrugge Arlia completamente mentre Atla e Lemlia si scontrano felicemente tra le braccia. Dopo aver visto il pianeta esplodere, i due Saiyan decidono di riprendere il loro viaggio sulla Terra. Nel frattempo, sulla Terra, il Lunch bionda è visto sulla sua Motocicletta inseguita dalla polizia nella Foresta dei Funghi dopo aver rapinato una banca. Riesce a far saltare in aria una delle macchine della polizia con il suo lanciarazzi e sorpassa l'altra. Navigazione del sito Riferimenti en:Terror on Arlia es:Episodio 11 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 11 (BDZ) pt-br:Os guerreiros mais fortes do Universo! O despertar dos Saiyajins fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 011 pl:Dragon Ball Z 011 Przebudzenie Saiyan, największych wojowników we Wszechświecie Categoria:Episodi Dragon Ball Z Categoria:Saga dei Saiyan